Husband and Wife
by PamEargle
Summary: The Solos are alone on the Falcon headed back to the base.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long, emotionally draining eight months since Carrie died.

I haven't been able to write.

Until now.

So how did we get from Takodana to the base on D'qar? How long was the journey? We didn't see. When Leia met Finn, she said Han told told her about Rey... We didn't hear that conversation.

Written but unused scene says the Solo's traveled together alone on the Falcon... and as they say in "Mamma Mia!" ... dot dot dot...

* * *

They couldn't resist and finally moved together in a tight embrace, cementing their physical reunion.

Chewbacca, Finn and the rest of the team were already aboard the transport.

Husband and wife were alone for the first time in a while.

Without a second thought, without a word, they moved together, arms around each others waists up the ramp into the Millennium Falcon. The couple seamlessly prepared their beloved YT-1300 for the trip back to base as if it was 30 years ago. They watched the transport, the X-Wings and Y-Wings all safely enter hyperspace before entering it themselves. Han flipped a couple switches and sighed deeply, turning to his wife who had obviously been watching him lovingly. She offered a soft, but genuine smile. Tears began to well in her big brown doe eyes.

"You OK?" she asked, her alto voice shaky with emotion and barely audible.

He returned a sad smile. "I am now. Better than I've been a long time," he assured her.

They gazed at each other in silence for a few moments, the streaks in the darkness their only travel companions. He felt her mood change.

"Where the HELL have you been?" she demanded, the last words trailing off, her overwhelming feelings getting the best of her now that it was just the two of them. "Not even a holo?" she questioned, tears freely trickling down her cheeks now. He felt her anger, her pain, her confusion, her relief, her love. "The first thing you say to me is that you noticed I changed my hair?" she snapped. She paused, suddenly realizing the beauty in that. It meant he thought about her, had memorized her. Of course he'd notice the slightest change in her appearance no matter how long they'd been apart. She calmed, ashamed at her outburst. "I'm sorry."

He swallowed hard, bowed his head and ran his hands through his silver hair. "I'm sorry, too," he said quietly.

She reached out and took his hands in hers, thankful to feel the warmth of his mere presence. They sat like that for a few moments. "You saw him..." she sighed, making an effort to move on as quickly as possible. What was done was done. They couldn't change the past few months.

"Well... He had that damn mask on... But yeah... I saw Ben," he said, lifting his tear filled eyes to meet hers. "He took a young girl named Rey... She had the Falcon. Long story," he smirked. She rolled her eyes, but smirked back, sniffling. "She's an innocent, sweet kid from Jakku who has nothing to do with any of this," he shrugged.

"Did he hurt her?"

He tensed his jaw and nodded. "She was unconscious when he carried her onto his shuttle."

Leia closed her eyes and shook her head. She began to sob violently. He pulled her to her feet and settled her in his lap, pressing her as close as he could, holding her tightly to his chest, something he should have been doing all along.

As they held each other, the pain of their separation faded away. Why talk about it? There was no need to. They needed to move forward. Together. Never to let go again.

After a few more moments, the same thing crossed each of their minds at the same time.

"We got two hours at least," he cooed, cupping her chin in his hand and tilting her face up so their eyes could meet.

The slightest sparkle began to shine in her eyes. "That's not enough time, old man," she teased. "You don't do anything in 12 parces anymore. Especially that."

He snorted an indignant yet amused snort. "Ain't that the point of "that"? It'll be nice to take it slow. We haven't been living in marital bliss lately..."

"True," she sighed.

Their lips met.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a long, emotionally draining nine-plus months since Carrie died.

I haven't been able to write.

Until now.

So how did we get from Takodana to the base on D'qar? How long was the journey? We didn't see. When Leia met Finn, she said Han told told her about Rey... We didn't hear that conversation.

Written but unused scene says the Solo's traveled together alone on the Falcon...

A little Elder Porn as Carrie called it/them at SDCC 2015 never hurt.

* * *

The kiss deepened and she let her hands drift inside his jacket to begin running up and down his sides. He gently pulled her closer, letting his trembling hands begin to slide up and down her arms.

"We're too old for this," she teased, breaking the kiss and tilting her head back to gaze at him.

"For what?" he grumbled, inching his face back to hers, reclaiming her lips.

"We've been through so much... We're tired... Our bodies are tired..." she tried, her lips brushing his as she spoke.

"Maybe... But our hearts aren't. Our passion ain't," he offered.

She smiled. "True," she sighed. "Can we at least go to the cabin? We spent a lot of credits on it before you let those scoundrels steal her," she playfully chided, standing up, letting her hands trail over his shoulders as she moved out of the cockpit.

"Hey!" he chuckled. "It wasn't my fault," he called after her, gingerly getting to his aching feet.

"It never is," she called back, no mirth in her voice this time.

"Ah, come on, sweetheart," he said, slowly making his way down the hallway to the cabin.

He found her already stretched out on the bed, her brown leather wedge boots kicked off.

Leaning his left shoulder against the doorjamb, his hazel eyes softened and began to sparkle as they hadn't in some time. He regarded her lovingly, his weary spirit coming alive again. Her big brown doe eyes beckoned him.

"I got you wrapped around my little finger," he said quietly.

"There's nothing little about your finger," she said, lowering her chin, but not breaking their eye contact.

He closed the distance between them, shedding his brown leather jacket before joining her on the bed.


End file.
